


Passion Project

by SmuttiSlutti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, giant pink and purple tentacle-cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttiSlutti/pseuds/SmuttiSlutti
Summary: Well, I saw an interesting reddit post asking for fanfiction on an image and thought I'd try my hand. I have never attempted to write tentacle sex before. Feedback is welcome.Hermione Granger "modifies" the Devil's Snare for her pleasure.Some rapey undertones, especially towards the end. I tried to have both Hermione and Devil's Snare be willing participants though.
Relationships: Devil's Snare/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 202





	Passion Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is the redit post: 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/harrypotterporn/comments/fy4agt/if_anyone_wants_to_write_a_fanfic_about_that/

The idea had been in her mind ever since she’d encountered the Devil’s Snare back in first year. Of course, it had been a more innocent version of the idea back then. She had wanted to charm alternate versions of the plant for purely academic reasons - just to prove that she could. The brightest witch of her age doing bright witch experiments. Maybe get some extra credit in herbology some time around her fourth year. Ever since the night they’d gone down the trapdoor, she had been sneaking back to the third floor corridor, and experimented on the giant plant in her spare time. Her secret passion project. How apt the word “passion” would become. 

It wasn’t until she returned for seventh year after the war, when Padma started talking one night about how good it felt when a boy pinned you down and overpowered you, that Hermione realised the brilliant implications of her work. She remembered what it was like, trapped in the grasp of the plant, feeling it slither strong and powerful around you, each tentacle-like limb pulsing with magical energy. She imagined for the first time what it would be like if instead of plant tendrils, the creature had something more… sensual. While Padma chatted away that night, Hermione thought about the Devil’s Snare beneath the trapdoor. She squeezed her legs together, and felt goosebumps shiver their way across her smooth skin. Her lower body throbbed with need. She waited for her roommates to stop talking, and fantasised. 

_Giant tentacles wrapped themselves around her waist, around her neck. They slid slick and slimy across her body, they thrust insistently inside every hole. She was filled. She was overwhelmed. She…_ must not moan out loud in public. 

Once Padma was asleep, Hermione stepped out of her panties and bra, then put her school uniform back on over the top of her bare skin, leaving only her thigh high stockings and her Gryffindor tie as accessories. She grabbed her plant and ran to the library for some research, then from the library to the old trapdoor on the third floor corridor. She flung open the trapdoor, and sent a little lumos ball to hover above the writhing plant within. Spreading out the notes she had made in the Library, and staring down lovingly at her passion project, Hermione began to weave incantations. 

The plant below shifted, and slithered, and changed. The tendrils changed colour from the plant’s original deep green to a vibrant purple and pink - the same colours as Hermione’s favourite dildos. They became shiny and slick with a musky smelling sort of lubricant, and Hermione felt herself flood with wetness of her own just smelling that scent. With one final spell, the heads of the tendrils became exactly like the head of a cock. And hopefully, Hermione thought, just as sensitive. 

A long pink tendril raised itself up out of the pit, as if in greeting, and the school girl bent forward and flicked her tongue along its tip. The plant below let out a screech, and suddenly the tendril shoved deep inside her mouth. Hermione moaned and gagged and slathered her tongue around the girth, feeling it thrum and pulse inside her. She tilted her head back and let the tentacle slam as deep into her throat as she could take it, the musky lubrication making it easier to take deeper. She could barely breathe, and her jaw was pushed open so wide it ached but _oh, Merlin, please never let this stop._ The tendril thrust itself in and out of her throat, shoving forcefully as deep as it could, and picking up speed. Hermione fell to her knees and placed her wand to her neck to magically amplify her moans. She moaned as the creature shrieked and she knew her moan was vibrating along the entire sensitive length of tentacle-cock. She knew she would get it to cum soon. She wondered what tentacle cum tasted like.

Hermione was so focused on the task at hand that she didn’t even notice more of the writhing mass reaching up to snatch around her waist, tearing her mouth away from the first tentacle with a sucking _pop_ just as it exploded a load of hot sticky cum all across her face. She licked some off her lips - thick and sweet - as more tentacles wrapped around her, ripping her school skirt completely off her body, tearing open her blouse, wrapping around her entire body and jerking her suddenly over the edge of the trapdoor and down into the pit. As she fell, the rush of cool air on her newly bare skin made her shiver and moan, such a contrast of temperature to the warm flush of her arousal. She landed with a wet _slap_ that rocked through her whole body. Four tentacles curled around her wrists and ankles, pulling her spread-eagled while others explored her; rubbing themselves roughly over her breasts and slicking lubricant across her skin. She had two moments to breathe and writhe around in ecstasy before three tentacles reared up and then plunged themselves deep into every hole. She tried to scream with pained pleasure around the gagging cock-tentacle in her mouth, but it came out muffled. They were so thick! So thick and they thrust so deep! She had never taken something even half as large before, and they stretched her and hurt her and made her squirm and scream but oh, it felt good. The tentacles were so flexible, they could wriggle around inside her and hit all the right places. They could fill her like she had never been filled before. Already, she could feel the walls of her cunt rolling with the waves of a minor orgasm. She knew there would be so many more to follow. Oh, she would never be able to go back to ordinary sex after this. Hermione arched her back and closed her eyes and allowed the tentacles to pump into her. To ram and pound and make her scream. To fill her with their girth and their fluid. It was overwhelming, but in the best possible way. 

The modified Devil's Snare came inside her, and then when every hole had been filled it pulled out and spurted its remaining cum across her body. She loved the way it felt hitting her breasts. She gasped and coughed and wriggled around to get more comfortable, panting heavily with limbs splayed, leaking from cunt and anus. Her whole body was trembling and aching and she was exhausted. She was about to pull herself up onto her feet, and head back to bed when yet another tentacle plunged deep into her. 

“Oh!” she cried out in surprise, as the walls of her cunt stretched once again to engulf a purple throbbing tentacle. It was just as forceful and insistent as the last had been, and pushed somehow even deeper. Her face was flushed and her body was sticky with sweat and cum. Around her tentacles still prodded at and slicked across her body. She felt her nipples grow hard again and one tentacle massaged streams of cum into her breasts. She felt the pulsing pleasure rise up again deep inside her cunt and she moaned. 

“Oh!” she cried again, but this time in delight. She lay back passively, still exhausted but certainly more than willing to continue, and let the tentacle fuck her as deep and as hard as it wanted. The Devil’s Snare was only taking one hole this time, like it knew not to push her too far past her limits. It was pounding into her urgently, but Hermione felt like it wanted her to cum just as desperately as it wanted to cum itself. It was strong enough to overpower her, to take her over and over again until she broke, but it was choosing not to. This Devil’s Snare, her passion project, was a tamed beast. And she intended to ride it as often as it would allow.


End file.
